Rainbow (God-Killer)
Does Not Work vs False gods anny more =.= DESCRIPTION: My final version of the God-killer deck. It features a greater emphasis on dealing with the more troublesome Gods, increasing your overall chances versus Seism, Scorpio, etc. CARD LIST: Upgraded version (60 cards): 1x Purify (not upgraded) 5x Sundial (not upgraded) 19x Quantum Tower 4x Supernova 1x Fallen Druid 1x Elite Anubis 1x Graveyard 2x Bone Wall 2x Elite Otyugh 1x Pulverizer 2x Protect Artifact 2x Feral Bond 2x Firestorm 1x Improved Miracle 2x Animate Weapon 2x Elite Queen 4x Electrum Hourglass 1x Eternity (upgrade is not important) 2x Improved Steal (upgrade is not important) 4x Phase Shield 1x Electrocutor Cost to build from scratch: 77 275 5ia 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6qq 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u3 6u6 717 71b 71b 74b 74b 77f 77i 77i 7am 7am 7do 7do 7k2 7n2 7n2 7n3 7n3 7q5 7q5 7q5 7q5 7q7 7q8 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 7q9 7t9 STRATEGY & TIPS: *Your first priority is building up a fast card-drawing machine, using the cheap expandable Sundials to reach your Hourglasses. *Don't use your shields too soon; I usually wait till I'm down to 60% before playing my first Phase shield. *Everything else after the first 2 steps is pretty much self-explanatory and simple overwhelming with Fireflies and Druids. *keep your Eternity safe in hand till you animated all your other weapons, and then play Eternity with a protection, if possible. Eternity is a very important card in your deck and sometimes will be the only thing standing between you and a card-out. *Use Protect Artifact depending on the opponent. Using it versus Seism or Hermes will prove critical. *Do not fear playing a Protection on your Phase Shield. It's a guaranteed 3 turns of peace vs the shield-destroyer decks. * This card enters play as a stack of seven bone walls. Each bone wall will completely absorb all the damage from a single attack, after which it is destroyed. If any bone walls remain in the stack when a creature dies, the stack size will increase by 2. Steal will only steal one bone wall, not the entire stack. Deflagration and similar spells will only destroy one of the walls in the stack PARTICULAR GOD STRATEGY: A few Gods can cause trouble to most Rainbow GK decks. Here's how I deal with them. I've written a very in-depth view of every God available in the game here: A guide to success in elements by breach If you are not as willing to read through that long text, here's the sum of it; SEISM ''' If you've started with a Protect Artifact in your hand, Seism is almost fangless. If you haven't, play 1 or 2 Towers and then wait. Keep using that pace until managed to play out a Hourglassor have a sufficient card-drawing machine. The key to beating Seism is forcing him to waste Quicksands on your towers because once he wastes them he is PARTIALLY dead. While still not completely destroying each you drew in the early game; if you had any luck at all, you set up your card draw and mend whatever damage he's already done to your Quantum Pool. Actually that doesn't matter with a sanctuary in your deck. nvm. '''SCORPIO Most of the cards in this deck are more than able to destroy the vile Scorpio strategy. Electrocutor, Firestorm, Otyugh can deal with the deadly mushrooms in an aggressive way, while the combination of Miracle + Purify return the game to the very beginning, with Scorpio wasting most of his Deadly Poisons. Remember to play a lot of your creatures, since Scorpio has no way to destroy them but only lobotomize and freeze them. With Bonds out and him unable to destroy anything, you can easily set up a nice life gain per turn that's larger than his poison by playing Firestorm and Graveyard together. RAINBOW (HARDEST FALSE GOD) Kicking away or Stealing his (Electrum) Hourglasses is crucial in stopping his overwhelming power of drawing a 'million' cards. There's no simple way to beat Rainbow, but your protect artifact and animated weapons acting in concert could do you wonders. Play Anubis to protect your creatures from the control-heavy God. Shards would be way to much to add to this deck, because its 54 cards without shards. There are 12 shards, so shard's aren't very important. Written by Breach. Similar Decks * Scaredgirl's Rainbow * Hourglass/Rainbow Deck * Swiss Army Rainbow * Crying Nymph Category:Strategies